


Человек — не одинокий остров

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Swearing, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Видимо, в какой-то момент Чарльз понял, что Шон всё видит и не осудит. Но как они к этому пришли, подросток сам до сих пор не уверен. Как-то само вышло. И всё же Шону приятно не быть посторонним. Приятно ощущать себя нужным. Именно это видит Шон, когда всматривается в приветливо-грустные глаза Чарльза. Видит, что ему нужна помощь, и возможно, он именно тот, кто в состоянии помочь.





	Человек — не одинокий остров

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ Ben Howard — Black Flies
> 
> Это AU, в которой у братьев есть возможность после знакомства с семьёй Эриксенов провести в Бивер-Крике ещё немного времени. Очень надеюсь, что этот пэйринг начнут замечать и делать по нему контент в дальнейшем, потому что он и впрямь интересный.

Снег приятно хрустит под натиском шагов, свежий мороз щекочет кожу, а перед глазами то и дело маячит Даниэль, искренне радующийся ещё одному дню, который ему удастся провести со своим новым другом. Шон безэмоционально смеряет взглядом его ярко выделяющийся на фоне заснеженного пейзажа силуэт. Мальчик бежит вприпрыжку по тропе, нарушая спокойствие умиротворённого зимнего утра. Его радость совсем не удивляет Шона. Наоборот. Даниэль скучает по друзьям, а старший брат уже успел ему порядком поднадоесть за месяцы, проведённые бок о бок, что весьма предсказуемо и совсем не обидно — правда-правда. Однако что действительно не даёт Шону покоя, так это тот факт, что он тащится в дом Эриксенов следом за ним при первой подвернувшейся возможности каждый раз с тех пор, как они с ними познакомились. Тащится упрямо, несмотря на ворчание со стороны Даниэля, который был поначалу насторожен, что старший брат преследует его попятам, однако вскоре понял, что Шон их великой дружбе с Крисом мешать не хочет, а лишь сам нуждается в свободном времени «вне дома», и поэтому остыл. Однако Шону всё равно не по себе.

Тащиться за младшим братом только потому, что это единственный выход во внешний мир из их «подпольной пещеры», именуемой домом бабушки и дедушки, странно, но подросток понимает, что это необходимость. Мало того, он чувствует это. Чувствует всем телом, порой лениво лежа часами напролёт на кровати и безыдейно смотря в потолок, перебирая в голове раз за разом произошедшие события и не зная, чем заняться ещё. Чувствует каждой частицей рассудка, со скукой слушая истории Клэр и Стивена об их молодых годах, о соседях, подругах Клэр из церкви, о паровозах Стивена и ещё тонне вещей, абсолютно не интересующих Шона. Он чувствует это каждым своим нервом, когда совместный просмотр одних и тех же фильмов начинает раздражать, а от настольных игр уже ком становится поперёк горла, лишь бы не видеть их больше никогда. В доме становится невыносимо, душно и неприятно. Порой подростку хочется выть от безнадёги, но к счастью, на помощь приходит Даниэль. Вылазки к соседям, редкие прогулки на заднем дворе и шанс хотя бы на мгновение не ощущать себя узником какой-то супер уютной тюрьмы, а обычным человеком, — это ценнейшая возможность свободно дышать полной грудью, радуясь уже привычной за период скитаний и такой нужной свободе; возможность не беспокоиться о том, что о вас с братом подумают бабушка с дедушкой; возможность не скрывать своих вредных привычек и не нуждаться в постоянной фильтрации речи, дабы зря не расстроить глубоко верующих родственников. А ещё это шанс наконец-то обмолвиться хотя бы парой слов с кем-то помимо Даниэля, Клэр и Стивена ради разнообразия.

Поднявшись на крыльцо, Шон и Даниэль шумно стучат ботинками, дабы отряхнуть прилипший к подошве снег. Мальчик бодро звонит в дверь, а затем тут же нетерпеливо открывает её сам, любопытно заглядывая внутрь. Шон лишь шумно вздыхает, стараясь показать своё недовольство, ведь это всё-таки невежливо. Но Даниэлю, кажется, плевать. Крис встречает его на пороге, довольно улыбаясь другу и уже что-то увлечённо рассказывая о новом супергеройском комиксе, который отец купил ему вчера. Они сразу с порога абстрагируются в свой не совсем понятный Шону придуманный мир, и он моментально теряет суть их разговора, чувствуя себя третьим лишним и с грустной усмешкой думая, как легко Даниэль смог найти ему «замену».

— Хэй, Шон, и ты тут, — вдруг обрывает чреду его мыслей мужской голос, стоит ему закрыть за собой входную дверь.

«И ты тут» — это искреннее удивление, претензия или насмешка? Может, даже всё сразу. Шон сконфужено протягивает руку отцу Криса в качестве приветствия. Мужчина подходит ближе, пожимая её и кивая головой. У него массивная ладонь, широкие плечи и крепкая хватка, грустно-приветливые глаза, чудо-сын с невероятным воображением и милыми мечтами, который так здорово ладит с его младшим братом, а ещё никаких возражений по поводу времяпровождения братьев под крышей его дома. Шон улыбается кратко, можно даже сказать, нервно и неуверенно, дёргая головой и стараясь смотреть прямо в глаза.

— Банда, как сегодня день проводить будете? — Чарльз отворачивается, обращаясь к мальчикам.

— Мы сегодня строим секретный форт, так что посторонним вход воспрещён, — по-хитрому сощурив глаза, серьёзно произносит Крис и обнимает одной рукой Даниэля за плечи, а тот только радуется, сияя улыбкой и смотря по очереди то на Криса, то на его отца, то на самого Шона.

— Я мастер в построении форта, — с гордостью заверяет всех присутствующих мальчик, кивнув головой в подтверждение собственных слов.

— Да, Даниэль обещал научить меня, — вспоминает Крис, улыбнувшись.

— А, понял, — смеётся Чарльз, — ещё одна серьёзная секретная миссия. Не волнуйтесь, мы с Шоном всё понимаем.

Шон только ухмыляется одним уголком губ, а сам неуверенно косится на мужчину. Конечно, понимают. Мальчики удаляются в комнату Криса, захлопывая за собой дверь и обсуждая надобность секретного пароля при входе в их новый «штаб», а Чарльз качает головой и снова поворачивается к Шону:

— Пиво и баскетбол?

— Пиво и баскетбол.

Шон никогда не был фанатом баскетбола, так только, знал про него что-то откуда-то когда-то давно. Но спорт есть спорт, тем более это он тут непрошеный гость, не ему пультом по каналам щёлкать. Так что пока Чарльз избегает каналов новостей и придерживается спортивных — всё отлично. С пивом, конечно, отношения у Шона намного раньше и лучше сложились. Он стягивает с себя куртку и падает на диван, облокачиваясь о спинку. Чарльз ставит упаковку с прохладными алкогольными напитками на столик и включает очередной очень важный матч. Дальше всё как обычно: вкус хмельного, приятно жгучий по горлу, бегающие на большом плазменном экране люди и скачущий из угла в угол мяч. А ещё периодически нарушающие напряжённую атмосферу игры бранные слова, которые Чарльз никогда не сдерживает, даже не собираясь стесняться громких выкриков, и тихие смешки Шона, которого искренне забавляет, насколько сильно и серьёзно его новый приятель погружён в этот мир. Прям как его сын погружён в свою супергероику. Они не так уж различны. Шон сидит расслабленно, полулежа, потягивая пиво и не отрывая взгляда от экрана, хотя мысленно порой отстраняясь от игры и переключаясь на какие-то свои посторонние мысли. Из соседней комнаты периодически можно услышать смех Даниэля с Крисом, их громкие возгласы и споры, крушение каких-то вещей и снова смех. Шон даже на какое-то мгновение сам того не заметив начинает слегка улыбаться одним уголком губ, чувствуя особую идиллию. В такие дни, проведённые в доме Эриксенов, всегда спокойно, приятно, свободно и… немного грустно.

Шон смотрит на Чарльза, по-хозяйски сидящего в кресле. У него очень сосредоточенный взгляд и сильно сжатая в руке банка пива, которая, кажется, вот-вот да лопнет от напряжения сегодняшней игры. Подросток неуверенно сжимает губы, опустив глаза в пол. Улыбка сходит с его лица. Шона напрягает Чарльз. Во многих смыслах только потому что он чувствует, что не должен находиться в его доме и вообще его присутствие здесь не к месту, однако есть ещё кое-что. Их совместные почти молчаливые просмотры баскетбола, распитие спиртных напитков — что для Шона не является настолько большой проблемой, насколько для Чарльза, — и не слишком забитые разговорами редкие прогулки вместе с Даниэлем и Крисом — какая-никакая, но отдушина. Возможность вспомнить, что такое иметь друга, который не является твоим младшим братом и за которым не надо приглядывать двадцать четыре на семь. Хотя даже в этом Шон уже начинает сомневаться.

Баскетбольный мяч залетает в сетку одной из команд, и в комнате раздаётся резкое и громкое:

— Блять!

Плечи Шона вздрагивают от неожиданности. Он поднимает взгляд на Чарльза, который, уже успев опустошить банку пива и сжать её в руке до предела, кидается ею прямо в телевизор и чуть не рушит плазму на пол, заставив её пошатнуться на месте. Смятая банка отскакивает от экрана и со стуком приземляется на пол. Шон тихо вздыхает.

— Твою мать, да кто так вообще играет?! Шон, ты только посмотри на этих дебилов! — активно жестикулируя руками, возмущается Чарльз. — Сука, да я бы на месте их тренера уже давно бы им руки собственноручно из жопы обратно в плечи вкрутил, туда, откуда они, блять, и должны расти!

Шон лишь неуверенно отводит взгляд, не зная, какую реакцию от него ожидают. Ему самому в большей степени абсолютно плевать, у кого откуда руки растут. Но к агрессивной реакции мужчины он уже привык. Изначально при их первой встрече Чарльз произвёл на подростка впечатление спокойного и рассудительного человека, он даже напомнил ему чем-то об Эстебане, его собственном отце, но мимолётно и, скорее всего, лишь тем фактом, что они оба отцы-одиночки. До боли знакомая картина, что поделать. Но чем дальше их знакомство зашло, и чем больше он проводил время в стенах дома Эриксенов, тем существеннее начала всплывать на поверхность их ощутимая разница. У Чарльза проблемы с работой, сыном, алкоголем, восприятием смерти жены и, что вытекает из всего вышеперечисленного, контролем собственных эмоций и нервов. Эстебан был другим. Он всегда знал, что и когда сказать, как поддержать своих сыновей, и у него всегда всё было под контролем. Когда Шон смотрит на Чарльза, он не видит мужчину, у которого в жизни есть хоть что-то под контролем. Он видит человека, вокруг которого рушится его собственный мир. Но и это лично для Шона, чёрт возьми, тоже до боли знакомая картина. А ведь сначала ему и впрямь казалось, что у них не может быть абсолютно ничего общего.

Чарльз после нескольких бранных слов и гневных реплик всё-таки успокаивается, затихнув. Он делает заметки в своей записной книжке, а затем тянется к столу и берёт ещё одну банку пива. Она открывается, и раздаётся тихое шипение.

— Эм, прости за это, — вдруг произносит мужчина, не поднимая на Шона взгляд. Он делает глоток.

Шон молча смотрит на плазменный экран. Когда Чарльз становится агрессивней, его это перестаёт забавлять. Особенно когда он понимает, что сам сейчас делит с ним пачку из десятка пивных банок и, можно сказать, становится соучастником. Но ладно пиво. Иногда Чарльз во время игры достаёт напитки покрепче. Иногда предлагает их Шону. Иногда Шон, поджав губы, неуверенно смотрит на него и мечется между двумя вариантами ответа, но всегда в конечном счёте выбирает отказ. Он не хочет напиваться при Даниэле в чужом доме, да ещё и рисковать быть пойманным за это. В какой-то степени он за себя рад и может собой гордиться. В какой-то степени он абсолютно не рад за Чарльза и ему за него совершенно стыдно. Поэтому Шону остаётся только поджать губы и с грустным взглядом наблюдать за тем, как Чарльз вливает в себя алкоголь, и как на заднем плане Крис старается как можно сильнее от этого дурдома отвлечься. Грустно, что даже вне своей «уютной тюрьмы» Шону приходится играть по чужим правилам. Грустно наблюдать за невесёлой жизнью новых знакомых. Грустно узнавать новые детали чужой жизни, вылавливая их из редких, но метких разговоров по душам.

* * *

 

Шон тихо откашливается, когда часы показывают семь. На улице уже темно, а Клэр звонила им ровно полчаса назад, рассерженная из-за того, что они опять опаздывают на ужин. Подросток встаёт с дивана, неуверенно потирая шею. Сегодняшний день прошёл по-особенному неловко и тихо.

— Нам пора. Пойду огорчу Даниэля, — оповещает он Чарльза, прочистив горло.

— Стой, — неожиданно произносит мужчина, подняв на него взгляд. — Выйдем покурим?

Шон бездумно кивает и тянется за курткой.

Вечерний мороз колит лицо. Повсеместный серо-голубой снег ярко выделяется на контрасте с мрачным облаком неба. Шон опирается руками о перила, выйдя из второго выхода дома, располагающегося лицом к гаражу Эриксенов. Обычно зимой они держат эту дверь закрытой, поскольку регулярно выпадающий снег заметает её собой, а ежедневно чистить его лопатой слишком энергозатратно. Как бы то ни было, с тех пор, как Шон с Даниэлем начали регулярно проводить время в доме Эриксенов, Чарльз решил отпереть дверь и отчищать снег. Ведь курить ему с кем-то в компании надо, а если это делать на другой стороне дома, Шон рискует спалиться перед Клэр и Стивеном. А это совершенно не хочется ни одному, ни другому. Зачем лишний раз волновать стариков?

Шон щурится долго и пристально, оглядывая тёмные окрестности. Чарльз встаёт рядом, достаёт из пачки две сигареты и щёлкает зажигалкой.

— Отвратительная сегодня была игра, — разочарованным голосом произносит он.

— Ага.

Шон берёт у него сигарету, но отказывается от зажигалки. Хотя бы она у него своя.

— Тебе… дать потом мятную жвачку? — спрашивает Чарльз и подносит сигарету к губам.

— Ага, — ещё раз безэмоционально отвечает Шон, а про себя лишь ухмыляется. Заботливый он, этот Чарльз.

— Односложные у тебя какие-то ответы сегодня, — замечает мужчина, выдыхая сигаретный дым.

Подросток только пожимает плечами. Где-то на другой стороне улицы эхом раздаётся лай собак. Ветер несильный, но и его вой смеет нарушать тишину в унисон с шумом соснового леса, располагающегося рядом с домом. Шон глубоко затягивается, втянув щёки, и выдыхает едкий клуб дыма. Они с Чарльзом стоят статично и безмолвно, пока сигаретный дым клубится у их лиц. В такие моменты обычно между ними чаще всего возникают те самые душевные разговоры, из которых Шон может вычерпнуть детали жизни мужчины. Хотя что там, на самом деле они итак перед ним как на ладони практически всегда. Нужно быть слепым, чтобы не замечать чьих-то настолько очевидных проблем. Повисшая тишина начинает давить. Первым её нарушает Шон.

— Ты уже… звонил в клинику?

Чарльз стряхивает пепел с сигареты и напряжённо смотрит, как он спадает вниз и тут же растворяется в порыве ветра. Шон снова затягивается, но не глубоко. На прошлой неделе на рекламной паузе они совершенно случайно наткнулись на короткий ролик об открывшейся недавно в Бивер-Крике клинике по борьбе с алкогольной зависимостью, когда смотрели прямую трансляцию баскетбольной игры. У Шона при себе был дневник, поэтому он решил записать телефонный номер, показанный на экране, и дать его Чарльзу.

— Это значит «нет»? — спрашивает подросток, всё ещё не получив ответа. Он не хочет звучать настойчиво, поэтому старается не выдавать своим голосом никаких эмоций.

— Нет, я звонил, — выдыхает мужчина, едва заметно мотая головой. — Мало того, я ходил в эту чёртову клинику, Шон.

Чарльз грустно ухмыляется, посмотрев на собеседника. У Шона что-то внутри скрипит от такого поникшего взгляда. Их жизнь — это какая-то бесконечная безнадёга, не иначе.

— И?

— И они мне показали, сколько будет стоить терапия, — Чарльз издаёт совсем не весёлый смешок, опираясь о перила и зажимая между губами сигарету. Шон задумчиво отводит взгляд.

Видимо, цена за лечение для него непосильна. Шон безыдейно смотрит вниз, на сверкающий под ногами снег. Ему льстит, что они могут так просто говорить о настолько личных вещах. Чарльз никогда бы не позволил Клэр или Стивену влезть в его жизнь — или в его дом. Но с Шоном иначе. Поначалу Чарльз хотел показаться и ему идеальным отцом без каких-либо проблем. Подросток уверен, что он отыгрывает — пусть и не всегда удачно — эту роль с Крисом постоянно перед посторонними, будто стараясь всех заверить, что у них всё в порядке, когда на самом деле это не так. А уверен Шон в этом потому, что Чарльз, стоящий сейчас рядом с ним, и тот, рядом с которым кто-то из посторонних, — два абсолютно разных человека. Видимо, в какой-то момент мужчина понял, что Шон всё видит и не осудит. Но как они к этому пришли, подросток сам до сих пор не уверен. Как-то само вышло. И всё же Шону приятно не быть посторонним. Приятно ощущать себя нужным. Именно это видит Шон, когда всматривается в приветливо-грустные глаза Чарльза. Видит, что ему нужна помощь, и возможно, он именно тот, кто в состоянии помочь.

— Всё настолько плохо? — подаёт тихий голос Шон.

— Ну, — Чарльз тушит сигарету и бросает её в снег. Он всегда докуривает быстрее Шона. — Я даже не знаю. Настолько ли плохо, что я не могу позволить себе чёртово лечение в чёртовой платной клинике?

Чарльз раздражён. Шон чувствует, что ему трудно говорить об этом, но он ценит, что по крайней мере мужчина его до сих пор не послал. Хотя мог. Например, когда он и Даниэль начали захаживать в его дом слишком часто, или когда рухнули все барьеры и с Шона стёрлось клеймо «постороннего», или когда этот уже-не-посторонний-человек дал ему в руку бумажку с телефонным номером клиники по борьбе с алкогольной зависимостью, да и только что была вполне отличная возможность. Но Чарльз его не послал, значит, хотя бы что-то подросток делает правильно. По крайней мере он надеется, ведь чувствовать себя лишним и не нужным — это последнее, что ему необходимо сейчас.

— Эй, — окликает мужчину Шон. — Всё в порядке, ты сделал первый шаг. — В последний раз затянувшись, он тушит и свою сигарету, бросив её в снег. Чарльз, всё ещё опираясь локтями о перила, смотрит на него слегка удивлённо, но с интересом, который подросток не сразу замечает. — А найти деньги можно всегда.

Шон правда старается улыбнуться, но получается, честно говоря, не очень. Чарльз лишь шумно выдыхает:

— Ага, особенно с такой паршивой низкооплачиваемой работой…

— Ты же хотел найти новую, так? И ещё… — Шон задумчиво сжимает губы, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то стоящие варианты. — Всегда ведь можно получить помощь. — Он наклоняется, тоже опираясь локтями о перила. — У вас с Крисом есть какие-то родственники, да?

Взгляд Чарльза постепенно меняется. Шон видит в его глазах некую отстранённость и задумчивость, смешанную с налётом грусти.

— Да. Есть, — мужчина кивает головой, опустив взгляд. Он молчит, размышляя о чём-то, а потом поднимает на подростка глаза. — Знаешь, Шон… возможно, это не такая плохая идея.

Шон, опешив, моргает несколько раз, прежде чем едва заметно улыбнуться. Всё-таки он не такой безнадёжный? Он правда в состоянии помочь?

— У Криса есть бабушка с дедушкой. Это родители Эмили, — в тёмно-синих глазах Чарльза отчётливо виднеется налёт давней грусти. — Они предлагали мне свою помощь ранее… хотели забрать Криса к себе на время. Я даже не знаю, смогу ли… — Мужчина делает глубокий вздох, смотря неопределённым взглядом в пустоту.

У Шона сходит улыбка с лица. Он неуверенно, но внимательно смотрит на Чарльза и медленно касается рукой его плеча.

— Смогу ли расстаться с ним… — устало выдыхает мужчина. Он поднимает на Шона приветливо-грустный взгляд. — Но да. Возможно, это не такая плохая идея.

Подросток лишь подбадривающее хлопает его по плечу, хотя у самого в горле застревает ком от одной мысли о такой перспективе. Отдать собственного сына на воспитание кому-то другому, пусть даже и его дедушке с бабушкой, тяжело. Шон даже думать не хочет, как бы он себя чувствовал, если бы ему пришлось расстаться с Даниэлем. Именно не хочет, но может. На самом деле эти мысли слишком часто крутятся в его голове с самого начала всего сумасшествия, поэтому ему становится слегка не по себе. Вечерний мороз сразу кажется холодней и навязчивей, а гул ветра враждебней и громче. Шон убирает руку с плеча Чарльза и едва заметно ёжится.

— Ладно, — вдруг более непринуждённым тоном произносит мужчина, выпрямившись. — Вам с Даниэлем пора домой, а то я уже чувствую, как Клэр просверливает взглядом дыру в нашем доме из окон вашего.

Шон слабо ухмыляется и тоже встаёт прямо, убрав локти с перил. Прежде чем Чарльз успевает открыть дверь, ведущую в дом, подросток останавливает его, вновь с опасением коснувшись его плеча.

— Я… правда не хочу лезть не в своё дело, но, — он серьёзно всматривается в глаза мужчины, — обязательно свяжись с ними, хорошо? Может, они и правда помогут.

Чарльз молча смотрит на Шона, и последнему становится снова не по себе. Снова это чувство, будто он слишком навязчивый и его помощь не нужна. Мысленно подросток уже начинает сомневаться в правильности своего любопытства и наблюдательности, выжидающе смотря на мужчину.

— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает тот, на секунду отведя взгляд. Видимо, он всё ещё сам борется с тем, правильно ли разрешать уже-не-постороннему-человеку давать личные советы о том, как ему жить эту жизнь. Чарльз задумчиво смотрит на Шона. Его приветливо-грустный взгляд заставляет подростка вспомнить, что он всё ещё держит руку на его плече. Он тут же убирает её, неловко откашлявшись. — Знаешь, Шон… спасибо тебе.

Голос Чарльза звучит тихо и скованно, но именно из-за того, как сложно ему было произносить данную фразу, Шон понимает, что это искренне. Если бы он имел свойство быстро и сильно краснеть, то покраснел бы, а так он лишь смущённо отводит взгляд, чувствуя напряжение, сковавшее грудную клетку, и то, как ему невольно хочется искренне улыбаться. Шон кратко кивает, не зная, как ответить ещё, и Чарльз снова задерживает на нём задумчивый взгляд, прежде чем они оба входят в дом. Дальше всё как обычно: Шон оповещает Даниэля о том, что им пора, — на что тот реагирует не самым лучшим образом — и идёт в ванную комнату, чтобы быстро смыть с рук запах сигарет. На выходе его встречает Чарльз, протягивающий ему мятную жвачку, и Шон сдержанно улыбается в знак благодарности. Он заглядывает мельком в комнату Криса, в которой они с Даниэлем соорудили очень странно выглядящий «форт» из одеяла, подушек и стульев, и машет мальчику короткое «пока», а затем идёт к парадному выходу, где младший брат стоит уже одетый в верхнюю одежду.

— Ну, надеюсь, Клэр сильно ругаться не будет, — произносит Чарльз, приобнимая рукой Криса за плечи, который выходит из своей комнаты, чтобы тоже проводить Шона и Даниэля.

Шон открывает дверь. Даниэль машет рукой своему другу на прощание, а подросток в последний раз смеряет Чарльза взглядом перед тем, как выйти на улицу. Оставлять мужчину каждый раз наедине со своими проблемами сложно, но что ещё остаётся? Он должен преодолеть это сам. Братья выходят на улицу, и за ними закрывается дверь. Мороз сразу же бьёт в лицо. Мятная жвачка во рту начинает сильно жечь.

— Пошли, Даниэль, — произносит Шон, кивнув головой, и они направляются в сторону дома Клэр и Стивена.

Когда они отходят чуть поодаль, подросток ненароком оборачивается и замечает в окне нечёткие силуэты Чарльза и Криса. Всё-таки он неплохой отец, этот Чарльз, думает про себя Шон, ступая в вечерних сумерках по хрустящему снегу. Просто одинокий и через многое прошедший. Интересно, кого он ему этим напоминает? Шон невольно касается плеча рядом идущего брата и задумчиво смотрит себе под ноги.


End file.
